


Ya lo sabía

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el principio le había hecho sentirse aceptada, respetada y valorada. Que el resto lo fue haciendo con el tiempo, eso sin dudas… pero no hubiera sido igual sin sus sonrisas y atenciones. Por eso decidió ayudarle con ese tema que parecía avergonzarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya lo sabía

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.

—O ese no la puso nunca —Había sido la meditación profunda de bushido-san, nuevamente haciendo gala de todo su caudal zen—, o la puso una vez y se muere de ganas por volver a ponerla.

Robin, a su lado, estalló en pequeñas risitas sin dejar de mirar el decimonoveno intento de Sanji por conquistar a Nami a base de halagos y postres.

Y ahora caminaba hacia ella, para probar suerte quizás. Robin decidió ser gentil, tal vez más de lo habitual. Le correspondió con una ligera mueca todas las adulaciones, consiguiendo así la alegría de Sanji.

Era tan fácil hacer feliz al cocinero. Sin embargo entendía la queja profunda de la navegante; lamento que Nami soltó en la primera noche que volvieron a compartir la habitación luego de estar dos años distanciadas.

—¡Está más pesado que nunca!

—Bueno… nos ha extrañado —Robin alzó los hombros, volviendo la vista a la lectura. Para ella era natural y hasta previsible la reacción del rubio, después de todo ambas ocupaban un lugar primordial en la escala de valores y prioridades de Sanji.

Sí, lisonjeaba a todas las mujeres a las que podía echarle el ojo, pero la arqueóloga sabía que sus favoritas eran ellas, especialmente la navegante, por la cual el cocinero se desvivía.

Ternura… era lo que inspiraba ese nakama en particular, pero de una clase muy distinta de ternura. Porque Chopper también le inspiraba esa emoción, incluso Luffy, hasta Usopp, y muy de vez en cuando Zoro, cuando simulaba que no le importaba lo que les pasara a sus compañeros, pero podía ver con claridad en sus frías pupilas toda la preocupación.

Desde esa noche, Robin le dio vuelta al tema por semanas. Al menos hasta que la acotación despectiva de Zoro llegó, ella no había tomado la decisión.

Claro que se daba cuenta, esa clase de cosas a una mujer tan experimentada como ella no se le escapaban… y quizás eso era lo que le daba tanta ternura de Sanji.

…

Llevaba varias horas encerrado en la cocina terminando de acomodar el desastre ocasionado después de una fiesta —de esas tan típicas que solían hacer ellos—, y quien siempre le ayudaba no era otra persona que Robin, por ese motivo no le llamó la atención verla tan desvelada como él.

—Ve a descansar, Robin; yo termino.

—Tengo guardia —aclaró ella.

—Entonces te haré mucho café —bramó él con entusiasmo dejando de lado los platos para ponerse cuanto antes en la preparación del mentado brebaje negro.

Robin le sonrió y siguió acomodando la cocina. Esperaba, como mujer precavida que era, el momento oportuno. Sabía que se daría, porque Sanji le daba siempre pie para contraatacar, pero la ansiedad podía jugarle una mala pasada.

—¿Sucede algo, Robin-chan? —preguntó el cocinero al verla con un semblante extraño. No lucía triste, ni tampoco excesivamente pensativa. A decir verdad, Robin siempre lucía reflexiva, pero en esa ocasión parecía sentirse perturbada por algo.

—No, nada en especial —volvió a sonreírle con una de sus típicas sonrisas estoicas y siguió tirando dentro de una bolsa todo lo que fuera para desechar. —¿Tú estás bien? —Lo miró, perspicazmente.

—¡Ah, Robin-chwan luce tan hermosa preocupada por mí! —vitoreó Sanji con emoción.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ambos, hasta que Robin reprochó con un tono monocorde:

—No me respondiste la pregunta —volvió a mirarlo, de esa manera tan intensa que parecía buscar descifrar en el único ojo visible del cocinero lo que pasaba por la mente de este—Imagino que es por navegante-san, ¿verdad?

Sanji sonrió derrotado. A Robin nunca se le escapaba nada. Aunque bueno, también cabía admitir que cuando de mujeres se trataba el cocinero era más que evidente.

—Está tan áspera conmigo —un gesto de profundo dolor pobló su cara—¡Es tan cruel Nami-san! ¡Pero no importa, la amo así! ¡Y a ti también! —aclaró a lo último con rapidez. Robin rió mesuradamente con ese arrebato.

—Quizás… si le das un respiro, ella vuelva a tratarte como antes —propuso la arqueóloga sabiendo que ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. —No es la única mujer en el mundo, podrías distraerte con otras —lo miró con cierta picardía—, no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decirte.

Y por supuesto que Sanji entendía, no era tan neófito en el tema.

—Sabes que no tengo suerte con las mujeres —suspiró, bajando derrotado la vista al suelo. —No es que no lo intente… —aclaró con brío, arrancándole otra risita a la arqueóloga.

—Sé que lo intentas con muchas ganas —dijo ella—, y creo que ahí está el problema.

—No entiendo —y fue sincero. Siempre era positivo escucharla a Robin, y por eso se mostró sumamente interesado. —O sea, sin pecar de vanidoso… feo no soy.

—No, no lo eres —interrumpió ella con convicción arrancándole una mueca de orgullo y felicidad al rubio.

—Y sin embargo no tengo suerte, huyen de mi —reflexionó consigo mismo—. Tú eres mujer —Y vaya qué mujer—Dime el secreto…

—¿El secreto? —Robin rió, y decidió que ese era el momento ideal para soltar la bomba que se venía guardando desde hacía semanas—¿Sabes que creo que necesitas?

—¿Para conquistar chicas? —le contestó con otra pregunta, a la que arqueóloga asintió.

—Acostarte con una.

Sanji enrojeció de pies a cabeza, y su turbación era tal que Robin tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en risas. O al menos a carcajear de la sobria manera en la que ella solía reír.

Por varios segundos lo único que se escuchó fue el ruido de las olas chocando contra el casco del barco, hasta que Sanji, en un torpe balbuceó intentó salir de ese bache. Porque es decir, sabía que Robin era lista, pero ¡¿hasta ese jodido punto?

—Claro Robin… ese es el fin.

—Me refiero a que… si lo haces con una chica te sentirás más relajado.

Admitía que él parecía tener un cartel pegado en la frente que decía "necesito sexo, YA", porque de otra forma no se explicaba su nefasta suerte con las damas. Acaso, ¿olían su desesperación? Era evidente que algo de eso había.

Y lejos de mostrarse ofendido con Robin, decidió escucharla, porque volvía a decirse que una mujer experimentada y de su talla sabría darle _tips_ para dejar de cometer los evidentes errores que cometía para no lograr su cometido.

—¿C-como...? Es decir —Sanji tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, sumamente serio.

No quería decir nada que lo dejase en evidencia, pero la arqueóloga se compadeció de él y decidió ser sincera hasta la médula para evitarle el mal trago de intentar disimular lo que para ella era indudable.

—No te avergüences —fue lo primero que dijo.

—No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme… o sea —sonrió con nerviosismo, e incluso con más nerviosismo buscó un cigarrillo. —No sé de qué hablas… yo…

—Eres virgen —Bien, ya lo había dicho. De repente se sintió aliviada por tanta franqueza. —Y no tiene nada de malo que lo seas.

Sanji sintió una presión muy inoportuna en el pecho, jugando con el encendedor intentó dar con las palabras correctas. Primero pensó en negarlo con ahínco, pero eso sólo conseguiría dejarlo más mal parado de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—No, pero digamos que me di cuenta —le sonrió escuetamente; lo veía fumar ese cigarrillo compulsivamente y no podía evitar sentir simpatía por ese joven.

Sanji caminó unos pasos y se sentó en una de las sillas. Ya no tenía que fingir con Robin. ¡Maldición! Tan cuidadoso que había sido con ese detalle personal. ¿Cuántas veces se había ufanado con ellas, especialmente con Robin, del experto amante que era y de cómo las mujeres siempre volvían por más?

Vergüenza… lo que sentía en ese momento era una vergüenza tan profunda que incluso hasta era humillante. Y no debería sorprenderle de Robin, porque volvía a decirse que la mujer era eso precisamente: una mujer; y seguramente, por vivir en una era plagada de hombres piratas, había tenido experiencia en el tema. Una experiencia que sin dudas él no había tenido. Para las muchachas era más fácil ese asunto al fin y al cabo.

Sí, Robin tenía pinta de tener más polvo encima que las botas de John Wayne.

—¿Cómo… en qué soy evidente? —Dijo finalmente el cocinero, derrotado ante la dama.

Robin siguió lavando los platos sin voltear para enfrentarlo y colocarlo, de esa manera, en una situación más embarazosa.

—Pues… hay detalles —alzó un hombro, tratando de buscar en su mente las palabras idóneas, que no fueran ofensivas, pero al mismo tiempo claras y justas—, la forma en la que alardeas… si en verdad fuera así, no lo necesitarías. ¿Entiendes?: El sabio sabe que es sabio, pero que hay temas que ignora, y no se jacta de eso.

Ladeó la cabeza meditando seriamente. Bueno sí, debía darle la razón.

—Nami —murmuró, devastado—Nami… ¿lo sabe? —preguntó, como si en vez de hablar sobre un tema tan natural estuvieran hablando de algún crimen cometido, que con empeño el cocinero buscaba tapar.

—No, creo que ni siquiera lo sospecha. Nadie a decir verdad; yo nunca dije nada —explicó, para quitarle ese evidente peso de los hombros. Y se guardó para sí la acotación que Zoro había dicho esa tarde.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Qué más? —Reflexionó, lanzando un suspiro de meditación—Pues… no sabría decirte, cocinero-san —acabó por murmurar a lo último, para voltear y por fin enfrentarlo—Esas cosas una las intuye, ya sea en la forma de hablar, de caminar o de comportarse.

—Soy un idiota —Robin no supo si esas palabras del cocinero iban en tono de pregunta o de afirmación.

—No… simplemente no tienes experiencia. Es todo.

Por eso Sanji actuaba tan impulsivamente; por eso era tan torpe con las mujeres y nunca tenía suerte.

El cocinero se hundió más en la silla. El cigarrillo se había consumido entre los dedos sin que él hubiera reparado en el detalle.

Robin decidió compadecerse de él.

—Eres un jovencito muy apuesto.

Genial, ahora hablaba como una anciana. Sanji se sintió un poco insultado, pero no lo reveló; entendía lo que Robin quería decirle.

—También, pese a no tener experiencia, eres un muchachito muy sensual. —Eso logró arrancarle una mueca de alegría al rubio, pero efímera y empañada por la desesperación.

—Me ves como a un niño, ¿cierto? —preguntó, ya sin temor a la respuesta.

—¿Crees que nunca te daría una oportunidad? —Entrecerró los ojos, pensativa—¿Eso es lo que me estás preguntando, Sanji-san? —Fue astuta, porque lentamente, sin que Sanji se diera cuenta, lo estaba llevando al borde de la confesión.

Robin estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse en pos de ayudar a un nakama, entregando su cuerpo y su experiencia, pero como toda dama, sería incapaz de dar el primer paso.

—No soy un niño. —Frunció el ceño como si estuviera ofendido.

—¿No? —Volvió a picarlo.

—Puedo demostrártelo —Se puso de pie, firme y decidido.

—Bien —accedió ella, con calma.

Y el mundo de Sanji se desmoronó a sus pies. Porque ¡Dios santo! Robin por fin le estaba dando cabida, le estaba dando el visto bueno, pero sus jodidas piernas que tan entrenadas estaban para darle escarmiento a los enemigos, no querían obedecer órdenes de su cerebro.

Petrificado. Se había quedado helado en el sitio, y recién parecía reparar en todo lo que Robin le había querido decir. Está bien: admitía que no tenía experiencia, que no sabía en verdad cómo tratar a las mujeres en la cama, que le faltaba calle en ese tema, aunque no en otros. _¡Pero cuerpo, reacciona!_ Acabó por gritarse.

Quedándose al margen y atemorizado como un crío, le estaba dando la razón a la arqueóloga. Le estaba demostrando que sí, era un idiota. Y el pez por la boca muere.

Robin trató de no reírse, pero una sonrisa divertida la traicionó. Es que Sanji lucía cada vez más tierno a sus ojos. Se lo notaba incómodo, sin saber qué pasos dar a continuación. De nuevo decidió darle un respiro.

—Tranquilo. Soy yo —dijo elevando las cejas. —No voy a burlarme de ti, ni voy a lastimarte, ni tampoco a…

—Lo sé —Se sentía doblemente estúpido, porque se suponía que la situación debería ser a la inversa, él debería ser quien transmitiese confianza y seguridad a la otra parte. Pero no, ¡una mujer le estaba consolando!

Quiso preguntarle mil cosas, por empezar: a qué se debía ese desinteresado altruismo. Quiso también cuestionarle si se mostraba tan disponible con él, porque de alguna manera le tenía cariño o por simple morbo.

Y si no lo preguntó, fue porque quería quedarse con la duda. Sonaba idiota en su cabeza, pero le dolería saber que Robin sólo buscaba un deshago físico.

No lo sabía, no tenía experiencia verdadera con mujeres y era incapaz, en ese momento, de dilucidar que una mujer, en la cama, se comporta de forma distinta a los hombres.

Que cada mujer es un mundo, cierto; pero todas y por igual ponen mucho de sí en un mero acto sexual. Por muy fugaz que sea, siempre hay sentimientos involucrados. Por ejemplo, la confianza es primordial. Si una mujer no se siente segura, es difícil que se entregue.

Robin no tenía nada que temer, cierto, la favorecida después de todo parecía ser ella, pero había otros motivos de fondo que le llevaban a tomar esa decisión. Y no por hacerlo con Sanji significaba que iba a sacrificarse por y para toda la tripulación. No. Después de todo, y pese a su turbulento pasado, era una mujer hecha y derecha.

Sanji se guardó todas las preguntas que le acosaron sin clemencia durante varios segundos de momentánea consternación. No quería saber la verdad, ni tampoco quería arruinar esa oportunidad.

¡Una oportunidad única! Porque se trataba de Robin-chwan… porque era la mujer más sensual que en su vida se hubiera cruzado, sí, incluso más que Nami. Porque lo de Nami era un amor juvenil, perenne, en cambio de Robin le atraía esa belleza intelectual, le corrompía.

Nami le daba ternura, Robin ardor.

—¿A-aquí? —preguntó Sanji, replegándose más contra la mesa y mirando alrededor.

—¿Quieres hacerlo en algún lugar en particular? —lanzó una risita al ver el estado cuasi catatónico en el cocinero.

Dio unos pasos para cortar la distancia, consiguiendo con ese leve acercamiento que Sanji diera un respingo de sorpresa y temor. Temor hacia lo desconocido, pero igualmente anhelado.

—No me temas. No te voy a comer.

—N-no tengo miedo —negó con tanto ahínco que dejó por sentado lo contrario.

—Ven —tomó una de las manos del chico y la estudió con calma. Eran esas mismas manos las que le hacían el café de todos los días, la que le preparaba los postres más deliciosos, la que buscaba acariciarla con cualquier pretexto de por medio.

Robin la dejó, dándose cuenta de inmediato que se estaba volviendo vulnerable. De repente no se sentía tan segura como al inicio. No tenía problemas en abrir las piernas, varias veces en su vida lo había hecho para conseguir beneficios —sea comida, libertad, o conservar su vida misma—; como mujer pirata que era, tenía y no tenía códigos al respecto.

Sanji era un nakama. Quizás el más especial junto a Luffy. Ella ya lo sabía desde antes, acaso ¿podía ser tan necia e inmadura como para caer en su propia trampa?

Lo cierto es que los años pasaban, ya no le quedaban mucho por delante para encontrar un hombre, formar una familia como siempre soñó en secreto y concebir un hijo, y cada año que transcurría se le hacía más pesado. Porque no dejaba de ser una mujer, de buscar su otra parte, de anhelar el amor de una forma idílica.

Más vieja, más sonsa se ponía.

—¿Sucede algo? —Era tan evidente el cambio en Robin que hasta Sanji lo notó.

Robin le volvió a sonreír con mesura repitiéndose mentalmente cual mantra que Sanji era un niño. Que todavía era un crío. Porque nada tenía que ver la edad cronológica con la maduración, y el cocinero todavía era muy inmaduro.

Hacerse ilusiones con él, no tenía sentido. Así que desechó en el camino todo posible sentimiento que la actitud de Sanji le hubiera despertado, para simplemente rescatar y sacar a flote las emociones puramente físicas y primarías.

Porque sí, le excitaba… había algo de morbo en eso de hacerle perder la virginidad.

—¿No vas a besarme? —Preguntó ella luego de ese momento de perplejidad.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —cuestionó con sorpresa, reprendiéndose de inmediato por actitud tan ñoña.

La tomó de los brazos con evidente ansiedad y nerviosismo, la acercó hasta a él y buscó sus labios. Robin se dejó llevar por la cadencia que imponía el beso del chico, maravillándose con la maestría que tenía para besar. Bueno, al menos el rubio era bueno en ese terreno.

Se pegó más a él, escuchando sus palabras de embobamiento, sus suspiros, sus encantadores "Robin-chwan".

—Tantas veces quise tenerte así. Oh Dios, no tienes idea, Robin, de lo mucho que…

La mujer le interrumpió para volver a prenderse de esos labios que olían a tabaco; sentía las ligeras cosquillas que la incipiente barba le ocasionaba, y se descubría completamente a merced de la devoción que le dedicaba el cocinero.

Que sí, Sanji siempre le había demostrado devoción, pero sentía las manos de él recorriéndole la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos, y comprendía el inmenso respeto que le tenía. Pues se había detenido sin atreverse a ir más allá.

Cocinero tonto, acaso ¿no se daba cuenta de que ella se moría de ganas porque le faltase el respeto?

Pegó más el cuerpo al de él y sintió la ligera erección. Se preguntó si era demasiado osado, o si convenía esperar un poco más, pero ella tampoco podía dejar de lado sus propias emociones y necesidades, así que su mano se movió lentamente hasta la entrepierna del cocinero.

Sanji abrió grande los ojos. Sorprendido es poco decir, pero luego de ese pequeño instante de pasmo, plantó una sonrisa boba y traviesa.

—Oh, Robin-chwan —dijo zalamero, sintiendo como el pene cobraba dureza encerrado en los pantalones, motivado por esa mano que le estaba acariciando al punto de enloquecerlo de deseo.—Quiero estar adentro tuyo, ya…

¿Había sido demasiado precipitado? No lo sabía, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, ya lo había dicho.

Robin sonrió, un poco conmovida por la manera educada que Sanji le había dado a entender que quería hacerla suya. En respuesta, tomó ambas manos del cocinero y las colocó sobre sus nalgas.

Sanji se mostró un poquito aturdido, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Moverse por instinto no le parecía lo más idóneo al tratarse de Robin. La quería demasiado como para ofenderla o lastimarla de alguna forma.

—No quiero hacer nada que no… quieras, o no te guste —explicó el rubio, y hubiera dicho más de no sentir la lengua húmeda de la arqueóloga recorriéndole el cuello de arriba abajo.

—No te preocupes. Todo lo que tengas en mente… me gustará.

—Oh Dios, voy a acabar —gimió, saturado por la situación de escuchar a Robin diciendo cosas tan sensuales.

Es que Robin podía estarle hablando de los Poneglyphs con ese tono de voz e igual le pondría a mil. ¿Era un sueño? ¿En verdad estaba pasando? Si era un sueño no quería que nadie lo despertase. Especialmente Luffy, reclamando comida.

Estúpidamente se preguntó si iba a hacerlo con ella ahí, en la cocina. ¡¿Qué demonios importaba el lugar? Lo haría con público, inclusive. Ya nada ni nadie podrían pararlo. Sin embargo, el detalle de estar en la cocina precisamente, comenzó a convencerle de que era el lugar ideal para él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta técnica, como por ejemplo, dónde podía tocarla, si tenía permiso o si debía sacar un turno, o qué demonios, varias manos que aparecieron de la nada se encargaron de desvestirlo.

—Ey, Robin… eso… me pone nervioso —se quejó cual quinceañera virgen, pero la arqueóloga sonrió con picardía y no se privó de usar sus habilidades.

Y mientras Sanji sentía una mano desabrochándole la camisa, otro par se encargaba de bajarle los pantalones; y para cuando quiso tapar una desnudez tan grafica, había levantado la pierna derecha para deshacerse de lo último que quedaba.

Robin lo admiró de una forma descarada. Es que Sanji pese a ser muy flaco tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no lo recordaba tan crecido.

—Te sentaron bien los dos años.

—¡Lo mismo digo! —Gritó con emoción, ya al borde del orgasmo.

Quiso gritar como una niñita y rogarle que no lo mirase más así, de esa forma tan descarada, pero la imagen de Robin desvistiéndose frente a él le enmudeció de golpe. Con parsimonia, la arqueóloga desabrochó los botones de la blusa ajustada que llevaba. Los pechos asomaron con elegancia, atrapados en un fino y delicado ajustador de encaje.

Sanji tragó saliva y se contuvo las ganas de gritar eufórico de felicidad "¡Tetas!" como un bebé, porque sabía que si lo hacía podía declararse virgen vitalicio de por vida, valga la redundancia.

Encima Robin, astuta y mala, le dejaba con ganas de ver más allá de la tela. Sanji elevó una mano que estiró para rozar con la yema de los dedos uno de los pezones eréctiles. Robin cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo un hormigueo muy particular en la entrepierna. Le urgía frotarse y sentir a Sanji dentro de ella, pero tiempo al tiempo. Sabía que debía ir con calma, especialmente porque Sanji parecía estar a punto de colapsar en un baño de sangre. Milagro que todavía no hubiera sufrido de un derrame nasal y cerebral con pérdida de masa encefálica… valga otra vez la redundancia.

—Eres... preciosa —murmuró cuando la muchacha desabrochó la falda quedando sólo en medias de encaje y ropa interior. —Quiero decir, sé que no vi muchas mujeres desnuda —Ninguna, ¿a quién quería mentirle?—pero estoy seguro de que eres la más hermosa.

Robin no dijo nada, con seriedad se acercó a él. Creyó que, como jovencito ansioso que era, iría al punto, pero no… de nuevo Sanji parecía estar más entretenido en admirarla con calma que en sólo follársela.

Una de las manos del cocinero enredó los dedos en la lacia cabellera, iniciando un grácil y paciente recorrido hasta las puntas, donde apenas terminaba lo que se conocía como espalda.

Era comprensible que Sanji quisiera disfrutar lo mayor posible. Sabía que quizás una situación así nunca se le volvería a dar, y quería retener en su memoria cada expresión de Robin, exprimir hasta el último minuto en el que estuviera con ella en esa cálida y candente situación.

Ella volvió a pegarse a él, y le robó un nuevo beso. Comenzaba a disfrutar más de lo esperado todo ese ritual, pero quería y necesitaba más. Lo tomó del mechón rubio y con delicadeza le ofreció el cuello. Sanji la mordió despacio, aspirando el envolvente aroma a cerezo que desprendía la piel de la arqueóloga. Había dejado las manos sobre la mesa, aferrándose a ella para no caerse cuando las piernas le temblaron como gelatina por la ansiedad, pero Robin se las tomó y la apoyó sobre sus pechos.

Sanji ahogó un quejido y ya no supo privarse más. Buscó desabrochar ese sujetador, con una facilidad que los dejó atónitos a ambos, pero no estaban para sorprenderse de lo cooperativa que andaba la ropa. Finalmente asomaron, como dos frutos maduros de gran tamaño.

Sanji se quedó embelesado con esa vista. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con verle los pechos a Robin? ¿Cuántas veces había debatido consigo mismo sobre el color de sus pezones?

—Son marrones —comentó con cierta alegría. Pero no, eran más bien negros, de un marrón muy oscuro—Siempre lo supe.

Robin arqueó una ceja y no dijo nada, hasta que decidió tomar un poco las riendas al verlo tan indeciso.

—Bésalos. Muérdelos...

Sumiso, Sanji obedeció. Se agachó apenas y entre los labios apretó uno de los pezones, para después mordisquearlos con el mayor cuidado posible, mientras la otra mano estrujaba el pecho desatendido.

Robin comenzó a exhalar pequeños gemidos de gozo, sentía la humedad en su entrepierna y como su propio sexo latía. Se mordió los labios y buscó el pene del cocinero para acariciarlo.

El gesto de Sanji al sentir esas delicadas manos femeninas sobre su miembro no indicaba sólo gozo, parecía que incluso le estaba dando las gracias por darle esa esperada atención.

—Tócame —tomó una de las manos del cocinero y la guió hasta su sexo. Sanji al principio se sintió perdido, pero la humedad viscosa entre los dedos acabó por seducirlo en vez de espantarlo. Desde ya.

Robin lo guió: primero atravesó por su vagina hasta llegar a ese bulto conocido como clítoris.

—Ahí —gimió Robin. —Ahí cocinero-san —indicó con pasión.

Sanji se entretuvo con eso que, sabía, era el punto de no retorno en una mujer. Se daba cuenta, porque ahora Robin gemía entrecortadamente, lucía acalorada y con la respiración levemente agitada. Había cerrado los ojos y se mordía delicadamente los labios.

Tan deslumbrado estaba con esa imagen que descuidó esos prominentes pechos que su diosa le había dado para su deleite. ¡Demasiadas cosas a la que prestar atención!, pero estaba en el cielo. Sentía la mano de la mujer masturbándolo con tanta destreza que hasta sintió pena de dar fin con ese repertorio de caricias.

—Robin-chwan… no aguanto más —Mordió con cierta energía uno de los pechos, y con la única mano libre apretó con fuerza el glúteo de la arqueóloga estrechándola más contra su cuerpo y su erección.

Con cierta desesperación e impaciencia, movió las caderas como si su pene mismo buscase dar fin con la tortura. El glande apenas rozó el sexo de Robin, impregnándose con los fluidos vaginales. Sanji se sintió mareado y obnubilado por ese torrente de sensaciones que, aunque nunca había experimentado con tanta intensidad, siempre había supuesto. Que fuera virgen no quería decir que no se hubiera portado mal con alguna muchachita.

—Espera —rió la arqueóloga, pero notó sin dificultad que Sanji ya no pararía así como así, salvo que ella se pusiera firme, y no quería ponerse firme.

Le hubiera gustado colocarse en otra posición, pero le dio momentáneamente con el gusto, porque después de todo, el cocinero la había doblegado un poco.

Abrió más las piernas y elevó una; el pene apenas había entrado que enseguida Sanji la empujó sutilmente, distanciándola.

Robin entendió enseguida al sentir el semen en la piel.

Un olor tan característico que solía volverla loca de deseo, colmó el espacio. Estaba tan excitada que no pensaba darle tregua.

Observó con calma el pene del cocinero, viendo como todavía latía vertiendo su semilla. Se preguntó si estaría en condiciones de seguir, pero la respuesta era más que obvia, pues pese a haber eyaculado copiosamente, el pene seguía tan rígido como un hueso.

¡Ah! ¡Qué hermosa es la juventud! Siempre tan dispuesta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él con algo de pena. —Pero es que… eres muy bonita.

—Está bien. Igual la noche es larga, y recién comenzamos —Robin tomó más distancia para acomodarse la ropa, gesto que desesperó al cocinero.

—Espera, no te vistas —rogó, desesperado—, quiero que tú también lo disfrutes.

—Oh, sí. No te preocupes por eso, cocinero-san —Lo tomó de un brazo y le obligó a dar unos pasos hacia el frente.

—¿Qué?

—Agáchate —exigió con calma, pero al mismo tiempo autoridad.

Sanji nuevamente se encontraba obedeciendo dócil al pedido de su adorada Robin-chwan. Se postró a sus pies, como el lacayo ante su amo, como si le estuviera rindiendo culto a su diosa personal, con tanta calma que Robin se impacientó un poco, aunque no lo reveló siquiera en la expresión de su mirada. Tan intensa, que Sanji tuvo que perder la suya para posarla sobre las manos de la arqueóloga.

Observó con calma el movimiento natural de esas extremidades, como con total despreocupación elevaban la falda la de la mujer revelando sus partes más íntimas. El triangulo cubierto de vello apareció ante los ojos del cocinero. Sanji volvió a tragar saliva, fascinado al ver como un acto tan común tomaba un matiz tan perverso y encantador.

Entendiendo sin necesidad de un dibujo o de manzanas, acercó su rostro hasta sentir el aroma a mujer. Un aroma tan particular que le hizo perder la razón. Sabía que nunca, nunca, iba a olvidar ese olor. Le perseguiría de por vida y lo reconocería siempre.

Su lengua danzó a través del sexo con cierta ineptitud al inicio, pero Sanji era un alumno aplicado que aprendía muy rápido. En pocos segundos Robin se encontraba reteniendo hondos gemidos que alertasen a Chopper de la situación. Se había aferrado a la cabeza de Sanji tironeándole con energía de los cabellos rubios, pero a él no le importaba… Saber que le estaba dando placer a su amada Robin, que era él quien le estaba arrancando esos gemidos, era suficiente para soportar sobre la piel todo el maltrato del mundo.

Robin se sacudió, tembló y apretó las piernas, lanzando un último quejido lánguido de placer. Separó con sutileza la cara del cocinero y le obligó a ponerse de pie. Lo besó con tanto entusiasmo que Sanji quiso hacérselo ahí mismo, sin reparos, pero el ruido proveniente de la enfermería colocó todos sus sentidos en alerta.

—¡Maldición!

Robin ahogó la risa, y aprovechando que ya estaba casi vestida, tomó sus bragas y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Te estaré esperando en el puesto de vigilancia —le guiñó un ojo y se marchó, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la enfermería se abría para dejar paso a un dormido Chopper.

Sanji apenas alcanzó a tomar sus pantalones y taparse la entrepierna. Pero lejos de lo especulado, el reno no le preguntó nada. Lo miró, se frotó los ojos, y caminó hasta la puerta para ir al baño.

¿Qué demonios? Ni que fuera cosa de todos los días verlo a Sanji desnudo en la cocina, pero bueno, el doctor tenía mucho sueño, y quizás sólo era su imaginación.

En el mismo estado somnoliento volvió a la enfermería sin reparar de más en la presencia de Sanji.

…

No hace falta decir que después de esa pequeña clase instructiva la suerte de Sanji cambió de manera vertiginosa. Ya no lucía tan desesperado por morder el fruto prohibido; coqueteaba con las mujeres porque estaba en su naturaleza, pero desde un lugar más reservado.

Estaba más tranquilo, incluso hasta Franky comentó una tarde que lo veía más maduro. Había comprendido gracias a Robin que belleza no tiene porqué ser compatible con la sensualidad. Aunque ella era el claro ejemplo de belleza y sensualidad.

Incluso, en el presente, le atraían mujeres en las que antes jamás hubiera reparado.

Sí, en el pasado iba a lo superficial, a las muchachitas que hacían agua la boca a cualquier hombre, sea cual fuera su condición o situación. En cambio, después de esa noche que marcó, definitivamente un antes y un después, comenzó a ver a las mujeres con otros ojos. Lograba ver más allá y adivinar en los movimientos de las muchachas aquellas que podían darle la oportunidad de tocar el cielo con las manos.

Se dejaba guiar ya no por la belleza externa, sino por lo que la mujer en cuestión le producía. Porque sí, había muchas mujeres bonitas en el mundo, pero no todas despertaban en él ese deseo desbordante, ese hormigueo tan particular. No todas le hacían vibrar.

Hasta Nami parecía comenzar, poco a poco, a reparar más en él. Ya no estaba esa atención desmedida hacia ella, el oportunismo en el rubio de no desaprovechar ninguna ocasión extraña para poder estar más cerca de ella.

Tal es así, que como en el juego del gato y el ratón, más ignoraba Sanji a Nami, ella más se hacía notar. Le pedía jugos especiales a cada rato, incluso masajes y hasta se mostraba molesta cuando Sanji no acudía inmediatamente a su llamado. Porque el Sanji de antes se postraba a sus pies dispuesto a soportar cualquier tipo de humillación si eso significaba estar un poco más cerca de su objetivo.

Objetivo que gracias a Robin ya había alcanzado.

Pero el único que parecía no reparar en el interés que comenzaba a gestarse en Nami, era el cocinero precisamente. Eso o quizás le había encontrado la vuelta a la navegante y gustaba de devolverle todas juntas el desprecio vivido.

No, Robin sabía que Sanji no era esa clase de hombre vengativo, menos que menos con una mujer. ¡Menos que menos con su adorada Nami-swan!

—¿Por qué no vas tras ella? —Le preguntó una tarde, desconcertada por el aparente desinterés del rubio hacia la pelirroja que por tantos años había perseguido.

Sanji alzó las cejas y pitó de su cigarrillo antes de responder. Le había tomado por sorpresa. Admitía que si bien nunca más había vuelto a cometer travesuras con Robin, cierta confianza se había creado entre ellos; pero aun así no imaginó que le haría la pregunta de manera tan clara.

Se suponía que a la arqueóloga no se le escapaba nunca nada; por eso el cocinero, antes de contestar, sonrió al ver este pequeño traspié.

—Ya no tengo… esa necesidad.

Robin intentó entender los verdaderos motivos del cocinero para no ir tras la mujer de sus sueños. O acaso, ¿no era lo que siempre había vociferado? Porque era claro que Sanji podía tener ojos para todas las mujeres, pero el lugar que siempre había ocupado Nami había sido único desde el principio.

—¿Entonces nunca estuviste enamorado de ella? —cuestionó, comenzando a interpretar apenas lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón del cocinero.

—No me malentiendas, Robin-chan —se mostró afligido por dar una imagen errónea de su persona—. Siempre quise mucho a Nami, y siempre la querré —tiró la colilla por la borda antes de continuar— Y quizás sí estuve loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella como un chiquillo, pero… no es con ella con quien quiero estar. —Antes de que Robin se diera a la fuga, como siempre solía hacer cuando Sanji rumiaba ese tema, lo soltó. Quizás no tendría otra oportunidad como esa para aclararle sus sentimientos—Tú me lo dijiste esa noche, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió de medio lado—Nami no es la única mujer en el mundo. Y eso me lo demostraste tú.

Robin soltó una risita algo gutural, todo su estoicismo que tanto le caracterizaba parecía irse frente a la desfachatez del rubio y a su capacidad de darse a entender sin ser demasiado directo. Ella no, ella no disfrazaría las palabras. Prefirió ser clara y concisa:

—Soy mucho más grande que tú.

—No tanto —fue la rápida respuesta Sanji a una afirmación que esperaba oír. —Y en tal caso, ¿qué importa? —Alzó los hombros—Sin embargo no me hago ilusiones, sé que una mujer de tu talla no se fijaría en un pendejo como yo.

Robin sonrió, Sanji todavía seguía conmoviéndola y enterneciéndola. Lo que el cocinero le dijo a continuación la dejó muda:

—Pero… con el tiempo te voy a demostrar que soy el hombre ideal para ti. —De repente ya no lucía tan seguro, porque claro: una cosa era coquetear con mujeres lindas, otra era estar frente a Robin—Yo… de alguna forma voy a conquistarte.

La arqueóloga asintió, incapaz de atreverse a confesarle la verdad: que él ya le había conquistado desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

Cuando ella irrumpió en el barco de los mugiwara no tenía nada, ni a nadie. No tenía a donde ir, ni siquiera motivos claros en su vida. Sólo quería un poco de paz, darle una oportunidad a las palabras que Saul le había dedicado antes de su muerte.

Conocer a Luffy le ayudó a creer en dichas palabras. Quizás era verdad: tal vez ahí afuera había nakama's en los que podía confiar. Gente como "ellos", como Luffy.

Sin embargo no fue sencillo. No fue aceptada de buenas a primera, se notaba en el ambiente un clima tenso con su llegada como polizón.

Pero hubo una persona, exceptuando al capitán, una sola persona que se mostró en verdad contento desde el inicio de que ella estuviera ahí, de que ella existiera.

Sanji desde el principio le había hecho sentirse aceptada, respetada y valorada. Que el resto lo fue haciendo con el tiempo, eso sin dudas… pero no hubiera sido igual sin las atenciones de ese muchachito gentil que siempre le había inspirado tanta ternura.

Por mucho que ella hubiera querido claudicar al notar el desprecio de Zoro y la desconfianza de todos, encontraba esa sonrisa gentil en el cocinero, junto a esa desmedida protección que siempre le ayudaba a soportar un poco más. Había valido la pena, porque tiempo al tiempo, ellos lograron aceptarla y conocerla mejor.

En el presente, reconocía que los años habían pasado, y que el jovencito que ella había conocido, se había convertido en todo un hombre capaz de conmoverla desde los cimientos de su desconfiado corazón.

Bueno… quizás diez años no eran mucha diferencia. Cuando él tuviera treinta, ella tendría casi cuarenta, y así sucesivamente. No era tan grave.

Nami podía haber llegado antes a la vida del cocinero, mucho antes que Robin, pero la arqueóloga había sabido ver más allá de lo superficial. No le tuvo miedo, no lo rechazó… le dio la oportunidad de que el cocinero demostrase con hechos y no sólo con palabras la clase de amor que estaba dispuesto a entregarle a una mujer.

Y Robin era _toda_ una mujer.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Calculo que debe haber sido algo muy importante, para alguien como Robin —que siempre fue rechazada y temida— encontrarse con alguien como Sanji. El cocinero fue casi el único en ese entonces (o al menos el primero) que la aceptó de buenas a primeras pese a saber quien era. Y fue gentil con ella desde el primer instante._

 _Digo, si me pongo en el lugar de Robin, debió haber sido lindo entre tanta desconfianza encontrarse con esas sonrisas. Con alguien que parece estar contento con nuestra presencia, tan acostumbrados que estamos a lo contrario. Porque no es tampoco que el resto la trata mal, sólo que no la conocen, y es Nico Robin, un enemigo, en natural el rechazo; pero es curioso sentarme a pensar en eso, en como Sanji (y Luffy) pudo haber influido o no en que Robin se sintiera más cómoda al principio._

 _Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

 _25 de Julio de 2011_

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
